Anything
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: The basilisk ate Fawkes so there's nothing stopping Harry from dying. Alternate one shot ending to Chamber of Secrets. Not Hinny.


**Wow so I haven't put up anything new in a while. For any of you who are not my regular readers, awhile means a couple weeks. **

**I have no idea why I'm writing this. I feel like the devil or something. I just killed the boy who lived... I got the idea during a Harry Potter marathon with my amigos yesterday. **

**So anyways, here is my alternative Chamber of Secrets ending. This was not edited by anyone else so sorry for any mistakes or if it's just bad in general. I do not own Harry Potter because Jo has more taste and consideration than I do and she writes better so...**

* * *

As Tom Marvolo Riddle let out his last rage filled scream that echoed in the chamber, Harry's thoughts were as such: Voldemort was dead, Ginny was safe, the petrified would be cured, the muggleborns would be spared, and he was going to die. He could feel the horrible burning sensation of the basilisk venom coursing through his veins. As Riddle had said, he didn't have much longer to live. There was no saving him.

As silence fell in the Chamber of Secrets, a red and gold feather floated to the ground. Harry snatched it in his hands and tucked it away in his robes in memory of the great Phoenix who had attempted to save his life. But now Fawkes was no more than a skeleton, resting in the stomach of the dead basilisk.

Suddenly, Ginny's immobile form jerked and her eyes snapped open. Colour immediately began to fill her pale face. She sat up slowly and looked around wide-eyed and frightened as if she had woken up from a nightmare into yet another one. Her eyes raked the dead snake, the stabbed diary, and the sword of Gryffindor, before they found Harry.

- "Harry," she said slowly, "it was me. But I swear I-" Harry cut in.

- "Ginny, look I'm sorry, but there's no time. You have to get yourself out. Follow the passage and you'll find Ron." the young girl nodded and stood up, holding out her hand to help Harry up. But he did not take it.

- "Harry?" she asked, confused. "Aren't you coming?" Harry shook his head and flexed his arm. The bite mark sat in the open, blood staining Harry's robes. Ginny gasped and knelt in front of him, gingerly taking his injured arm. "Harry, you're hurt! We have to get you to the hospital wing!" she exclaimed urgently.

- "There's no use. It's basilisk venom." he saw Ginny's face turn pale as a sheet. "I only have a minute or so left." he said plainly. Ginny shook her head in denial.

- "No...no... there must be something that Mme. Pomfrey can give you..." she continued to mutter to herself about different cures.

- "GINNY!" Harry hadn't meant to shout but time was running out. He could feel it. "You have to get out of here now." Ginny looked at him appalled.

- "No Harry, there must be something I can do to help!" she said with a strength she didn't feel. "I can't leave you here to die." she said more softly.

- "You must." he said. Ginny looked as if she was undergoing some internal struggle before she reluctantly got to her feet. She pursed her lips and turned briskly.

- "Wait!" called Harry, making his mind up about something. Ginny whirled around and he could see the tears in her eyes. "I need you to deliver a message, well my will, for me." she remained standing but nodded. Harry proceeded in a fast voice. "Your family gets all of my money as a thank you for their hospitality and love, although no amount of money could equal to that." Ginny opened her mouth in protestation but Harry continued on. "Hagrid gets my wand even though I know he isn't allowed one, because he taught me how to break the rules. Hermione gets my cloak and tell her that she's like my sister and that I love her. Ron gets my broomstick and my eternal brotherhood. Also, set Hedwig free." Harry finished and let his eyes meet Ginny's. They stared at each other, for longer than custom, if staring was even custom. Harry broke the stare as the burning intensified, returning him to his present dilemma. "Now get yourself out. I won't let you stay here. It's not safe." Ginny turned again and again Harry called after her. "Wait! Could you do one more thing for me?"

- "Anything." she said without turning.

- "Could you hold me?" Harry was maybe the boy who lived and (even though he didn't know it at the time) the Chosen One, but deep inside he was a frightened twelve year old boy who was dying. Ginny turned and ran straight to Harry. She dropped to the ground and took Harry in her arms, tears streaming down her face. She rocked him back and forth, her head buried in his hair. Harry relaxed into her embrace and closed his eyes. And as Harry drifted into eternal unconsciousness, Ginny choked the final words he would ever hear.

- "I don't want you to go."


End file.
